


Surrender

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silk is cool against his heated skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

The silk is cool against his heated skin. Draco pulls on the delicate fabric, clenching it between his fingers as wet warmth surrounds his cock. He isn’t allowed to touch, not yet, so he has to find something else to do with his fingers. The silk is soft like her skin, and he strokes it with his thumb the way he wishes he was caressing her thighs right now. He feels long hair brush against his lower abdomen, and then a tongue is tracing the curve of his hip bones.

Opening his eyes, he sees Hermione tracing the lines of his body with her tongue while Harry’s sucking his cock like he has no other purpose in life. His fingers tighten their hold on the sheets, and she gives him a pleased smile to reward his restraint. Her fingers send sparks along his skin as she moves them up his ribs and across his chest. He can’t stop himself from bucking up when she hits a ticklish spot, listening to Harry choke before he pulls his mouth off Draco’s cock.

No words are needed for Draco to know Harry’s going to punish him now. A tremor of anticipation flows through him as he watches Harry kiss Hermione. Draco is forgotten for the moment as they kiss, yet he still feels a part of it even as he licks his dry lips and tries not to whine for their attention. The more he whines, the more they ignore him, after all. That’s a lesson he learned very early on in their unconventional relationship.

They’ve all learned things, of course, but he knows that he’s been the neediest for setting boundaries and receiving affection and learning how to show his love. Those are all things he never really had growing up, not in a demonstrative way, at least, and it’s taken three years of being an equal with these two for him to feel as if he’s finally found the place he belongs. Father keeps insisting it’s a phase or some cunning plan, but Mother understands, and she accepts it even if she doesn’t necessarily approve of the three of them being romantically involved.

Harry’s stroking Hermione’s cunt as they kiss, and Draco eagerly licks the fingers clean when they’re presented to him. He looks at her as he curls his tongue around Harry’s fingers, watching her body react and trying to feel too smug when she pushes Harry out of the way and straddles Draco’s face. He still can’t touch, so he grips the silk sheet tightly as he licks her from arse to clit. The bed shifts, and he hears slurping that’s exaggerated, intentionally loud so he can hear it and imagine what it looks like for Harry to be standing on the mattress feeding his cock to Hermione.

If she comes, he’ll get to fuck her. He knows that’s his reward from the look in her eyes before she allowed him to taste her, so he focuses on making her come. It isn’t as easy to do when he can’t use his fingers, but he uses his tongue and his nose, knowing where to lick and rub to get her rocking against his face and making those breathy gasps that make his cock harden every time he hears them. When he feels Harry stroking his hip bone, he knows she’s close. He sucks on her clit, his nose pressed inside her, and she’s so wet that he’s getting covered in it, but he loves how she tastes so he doesn’t care.

Her thighs press against his ears as she tenses above him. Then, she’s shuddering, her hands on his chest to keep her balance as she rides out her orgasm. When a mouth suddenly plunges down on his cock, he groans into her cunt, bucking his hips up unconsciously. There’s no punishment this time. Instead, he feels her hair against his sensitive inner thighs as she sucks him. When she’s pulled off of him, he has to bite his lips to contain the whine, and then Harry’s there, licking his face and kissing him, sharing the taste of their girl as she rubs her wet cunt against the head of his cock.

Hermione doesn’t sink down on him, though. She just teases him while Harry cleans his face, then they’re rolling over, the silk still clenched in his hands, and the sheets are a mess now as she moves beneath him and pulls him into her. Harry tugs the sheet out of his hands before putting his hands on her breasts, squeezing his hands slightly in a way that tells him not to touch anything but her breasts. Draco’s okay with that. He loves her breasts, how they fit in his hand with enough left over to really play with, and he likes how her hard nipples feel pressed against his palms.

When he feels the tongue between his arse cheeks, he moans. This has to be a reward for something because he loves having them lick his arse. Harry’s got his cheeks pulled apart now, blowing warm breath against his hole before licking at it. He can feel Harry’s tongue tracing the rim, licking at the hole itself, then pressing inside, and he almost forgets to keep fucking Hermione because it’s almost too much. Her tight wet cunt clenched around his cock and Harry’s tongue fucking his arse with every thrust back.

Of course, his Gryffindors have to constantly prove him wrong so it actually gets better than that when using his fingers and oil to get him ready. He makes it to three fingers before Draco pushes back and squeezes Hermione’s breasts hard enough for her to whimper in pleasure. The fingers are replaced by a thick cock that stretches him no matter how many times he’s had it buried inside his arse. _This_ is too much. Being caught between them, fucking into Hermione as Harry fucks into him, and they’re touching him, stroking his skin in unspoken whispers of adoration and love.

He’s theirs, they own him mind, body, and soul, just as they’re his. He can finally touch now, feeling the press of Harry’s lips against the back of his neck, and he touches them, needing to feel them against his hands as he closes his eyes and lets the feelings take over. Draco surrenders to them, just as he has time and time again, just as he will for however long they live, hopefully for an eternity or two. 

End


End file.
